Días Merodeadores
by Nyssel
Summary: Capítulos sueltos sobre días merodeadores. Capítulo 3: El cumpleaños peludo de Remus. ¿Dónde están sus amigos? Vale, se tenían que esconder del Lord, pero ¡ni siquiera había recibido  una invitación!
1. Lily, la susceptible

**N/A: **Es un mediodía aburrido en don de estoy, y se me ocurrió esto. Es el comienzo de capítulos sueltos sobre los merodeadores, así que necesito temas, días especiales, sugerencias, en fin. ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo?¡Para cualquier cosa, reviews!

**Días merodeadores **

Por _Nyssel. _

**Capítulo 1: Lily, la susceptible.**

En el Valle de Godric el verano llegó, y eso se hacía notar en el paisaje: un montón de palmeras que alineaban en la calle para no sufrir tanto el sol, brujas en hamacas, en sus jardines, y un montón de hechizos de lluvia local para que refrescara el césped.

Si nos acercamos más, podemos divisar una casita en concreto entre las demás: una que, como todas las del valle, estaba decorada de rojo y dorado. ¿Cuál es la peculiaridad? Una verja cuya entrada era vigilada por dos estatuas de leones. Cerca, tres hombres caminaban, dirigiéndose a dicha casa, cargados de bolsas llenas de regalos.

Se llamaban Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, y Peter Petigrew. Dos grandullones, mejor dicho, fornidos y atractivos, y uno chiquitín y asustadizo.

-¿Por qué se te tuvo que ocurrir la idea de ir de compras, Moony?

-Porque tu ahijado está a punto de nacer, y además, tenemos que dejar solos un rato a Lily y James.

Llegaron a la verja, donde Sirius acarició a los leones de piedra, a la vez que Peter se agazapaba, intentando no acercarse a esas cosas que tanto le aterraban cuando se movían.

-¡Joder Peter, no me agarres de la camisa, que me la estás haciendo un nudo!

-Pe-pero Sirius…

-Bah… Remus¿y por qué teníamos que dejar solos a la parejita? Ya pasan suficientemente tiempo cuando nos vamos, por la noche.

-Tienen que arreglar sus diferencias, ya sabes que no todo va bien.

-¡Pero es porque Lily es demasiado perfeccionista!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Remus le dio una patada a Sirius, por debajo de la rodilla.

-¡Ay!¿Por qué me pegas?

-Que Lily no te oiga o lo pagará contigo.

-Sigo sin entender de qué diferencias hablas. La cosa va como siempre.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando escapar a un James que corría despavorido, de un rayo de color rojo. Al ver esto, los chicos enseguida soltaron las bolsas, y alzaron las varitas, preparándose para un combate. Pero en cuanto oyeron los gritos, las bajaron:

-¡Y no vuelvas a insinuar que estoy GORDA!¿Me oyes, James Potter? Si lo estuviera, que no lo estoy, es porque ¡TÚ me has hecho ESTO!

Apareció Lily en la puerta, señalando su tripa, obviamente desarrollada, ya que estaba entrando en el noveno mes de gestación. Remus susurró a Sirius:

-¿Diferencias, decías?

Mostrando una alegría exagerada, Peter se acercó a Lily, se puso a su lado, y la abrazó, intentando no lastimarla. Claro que ella se lo tomó a mal:

-¿Tú también? No puedes abrazarme de frente, porque estoy gorda¿verdad?¿Qué os pasa a todos?

-No, Lily, yo no…

-¡Bah!¡hombres!¿Sirius?¿Remus?¿Vosotros no me dais un abrazo?

Los aludidos se acercaron con miedo, Remus más que Sirius, ya que se tomó en serio lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser una bruja embarazada, más si es pelirroja (por su carácter, según decían), y más si es Lily Evans-Potter. Sirius entonces, aprendió de la mala lección de Peter: se puso delante de Lily y la abrazó. Sí, esos abrazos de oso que tanto les gusta a la gente mimosa, y que Sirius creía que era lo que Lily necesitaba. O no.

-¡Joder, Black!¿No puedes tener un poco más de delicadeza?¡Has apretado demasiado al bebé, que está dándole de hostias a mi vejiga!

En ese momento Remus se acercó a Lily, y como no sabía cómo abrazarla, optó por agarrarse a su tripa, apoyando la cabeza en la barriga de Lily.

-Oh, Remus…

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, menos Lily que sintió el instinto maternal, y el cariño que Remus le daba. El padre y el padrino, con los ojos como platos, solo pudieron lanzar miradas de "pero qué morro tiene".

-Mierda, tenía que haber sabido que era así. ¿Cómo da con la solución a los problemas de mujeres?

-No sé, Prongs, pero tu mujer te sigue mirando mal.

-Esto… ¡Chicos!¿Qué tal si entramos?

* * *

El jardín de los Potter era de los más grandes del vecindario. Y de los más cuidados, por cierto. Con un sauce llorón en una esquina, justo en el borde de la pequeña piscina, hacía que pareciese muy misterioso. Una hamaca de colores brillantes, y una mesa con sillas y tumbonas a juego, completaban el kit, al lado de una barbacoa muggle, que era de decoración, más que otra cosa, porque Lily no le dejaba a James probar. 

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué quieres ahora Sirius?¿Es que encima de embarazada, tengo que hacer de sirvienta?

-No, yo no decía... Esto... no. Creo que me voy a por hielo.

Remus intervino, mientras Sirius salía del jardín con un vaso vacío, hacia la cocina.

-Lo que quería decir Sirius es que si ya sabéis qué nombre le vais a poner al bebé.

-¡Ah, claro! -Lily se balanceaba feliz en su hamaca- Si es niña, Desdémona.

-¿Qué?¿Cuándo has decidido eso...cariño?

-Ayer, cuando me dejaste SOLA, estuve leyendo a Shakespeare, y se me ocurrió. ¿No es bonito?

-Cariño, si fui a recoger tus análisis al medimago... -sintió en su persona la mirada furibunda de su mujer- Esto... ehm... ¿No te gustaba el nombre de Kaisa?

-No. Es nombre de serpiente.

-¿Y Sophie?

-De princesa malcriada.

-¿Y...?

Remus veía que todo esto iba a acabar mal, pero como quería que parase de alguna forma, solo dijo.

-¿Y si es niño?

-Oh, si es niño, Jonathan.

-¿Jonathan?¿Jhonnie Potter?¡Por Merlín!

-¿Ah sí?¿Y cuál sugieres tú, Potter?

-Amor, no vuelvas a llamarme por mi apellido... Yo creo que estaría bien... Henry.

-No quiero. Suena presuntuoso. Como tú. No lo quiero. ¿Por qué no me entiendes?¿Para qué te casaste conmigo? Para hacerme infeliz, seguro. ¿Es eso?

Lily ya comenzaba a lagrimear. ¿Acaso no comprendían que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ponerse sentimental? Tenía kilos de más, no se sentía ni guapa ni querida, y encima, siempre le llevaban la contraria. En definitiva, saltó a llorar, en medio del jardín, balanceándose en la hamaca de colores chillones. Peter se escondió detrás de Sirius, que acababa de llegar de la cocina, con un vaso enorme, lleno de batido de chocolate, y una de las bolsas de las compras en la otra mano.

Miró el panorama.

Se acercó a Lily.

Le dio el batido de chocolate, y ella lloró aún más.

-¡Ey, peque Lily!

-¿Qué?

Ella puso una voz deliciosamente infantil, haciendo que todos los de ese jardín quisieran abrazar a esa criatura tan caprichosa como buena. La mirada de Sirius Black, tierna y traviesa, hacía ver que tenía algo planeado. Y no siempre podía ser bueno.

-He solucionado tus problemas.

Y sacó de la bolsa un peluche, con forma de snitch dorada. En el ala de la izquierda ponía "Harry", y en el de la derecha "Potter".

Y Lily lloró aún más. Pero esta vez todos la abrazaron, y rieron. Un gran abrazo que cubrió a Lily, que se sintió querida por todos. Y entre el calor del verano, y el calor humano de ese abrazo, solo pudo decir:

-Apretáis al bebé. Y me hago pis.

Y el jardín volvió a llenarse de risas.


	2. Aniversario pastelero de los Potter

**N/A: **Miles de gracias por dejar reviews! A ver si esta vez pasa lo mismo! Gracias a: **Selu-Potter, Arianita Black, Haruka.Black-90, mimig2, Kry, y Vics23js!!** ¡Este cap por todos vosotros¡Un besazo enorme y no os olvidéis de darle al botoncito de "go"! Por cierto, **¿Alguien de aquí tiene fotolog?¡Agregadme!**

**Capítulo 2: Aniversario pastelero de los Potter. (y la vocación de Remus Lupin)**

Lily se estiró en su enorme cama, sin abrir los ojos. Palpó con sus manos el colchón, y se extrañó, por lo que optó abrirlos de una vez. "¿Por qué James no está a mi lado?", pensó. Miró hacia la cuna, Estaba vacía. Miró la pared, al lado de la puerta abierta. ¡El calendario!

-¿Nuestro aniversario?¡Mierda, está cocinando!

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, mientras se ponía una bata encima del camisón. No, el regalo no le preocupaba, lo tenía desde hace un mes, lo peor era las malas dotes que tenía su marido para cocinar, su negada habilidad para hacer algo que realmente fuera comestible.

Al llegar al recibidor, vio el perchero. Una chaqueta de más. Larga y de cuero. En la mesa del recibidor, un casco. Ella tembló, pensando en su significado:

-Sirius está aquí. Oh, Merlín.

Con miedo, abrió silenciosamente la puerta de la cocina. Bueno, tampoco hacía falta que no hiciese ruido, porque la batidora estaba funcionando y salpicando crema de nata por todos lados, mientras Harry lloraba en su trona, manchado de crema y lo que parecía ser su desayuno, antes en un plato, y ahora por todo su cuerpecito, y Sirius intentaba apagar la alarma de incendios a base de gritos, pues no hacía otra cosa que echar improperios a ese invento muggle que echaba agua en medio de la cocina. Además, del horno salía un vapor… negro, y la tostadora parecía escupir algo parecido a migas de pan carbonizadas.

-Si Lily no se levanta con este jaleo, no creo que lo haga con otra cosa –murmuraba James, intentando limpiar todo el estropicio.

-Prongs, tu mujer sabe perfectamente cómo eres en la cocina. –Sirius aspiró aire, para seguir gritando al dichoso aparato lanza-agua, o alarma de incendios, lo que fuese.

-Pero quería darle una sorpresa, Padfoot.

La aludida Lily sintió el abatimiento de su marido, e iba a hacer acto de presencia en la desastrosa cocina para decirle que no pasaba nada, que la intención era lo que contaba, y que era todo un detalle. Fue entonces cuando el pequeño Harry, con casi un año, vio a su madre, y feliz, agitó los bracitos, intentando pronunciar, no sin dificultades:

-Ma….miiiiiiiiiii

Sirius y James se giraron, pero Lily ya no estaba ahí. Se metió en la cama rápidamente, y esperó. No sabía a qué. Oyó mucho ruido desde abajo, los gritos de Sirius hacia la alarma de incendios se podrían oír a un kilómetro a la redonda, y después, el ruido de un portazo, y el motor de la mítica motocicleta metalizada del padrino de su hijo. Después, el silencio. Y procuró esperar, para ver si James podría arreglar algo de lo ocurrido. Tanto esperó, que se quedó dormida de nuevo.

* * *

Sintió unos deditos pegajosos, y algo suave la golpeaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio al pequeño Harry, que la abrazaba, y le colocar una violeta en el pelo, pero sus torpes dedos diminutos no le dejaban, por lo que se impacientaba y se echaba a llorar. Ella lo cogió, y pudo aspirar el olor del jabón de bebé, cuando estrechó a su pequeño entre sus brazos. Él, inútilmente, seguía intentando colocar la flor, por lo que ella rió, y lo hizo por él. 

-¿Así está bien, Harry?

-Iiiiii

Y reía, contagiando el dulce sonido a su madre. Le cogió en brazos, para darle su ración diaria de carantoñas y mimos, y se dio cuenta de que James no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde está tu papá, Harry?

Y señaló la ventana. Ella se asomó, esperando ver un banquete tipo picnic en el jardín, para obviar la guarrada de la cocina, y sin embargo, no había nada. El jardín seguía con su piscina, su hamaca de colores cantosos, y su mesita con sillas cutrecillas. Entonces, una ráfaga de viento se cruzó. ¿Una ráfaga de viento? No, qué va… Era James Potter, con una rosa roja en la mano y una sarta de palabras melosas a punto de salir. Se aclaró la garganta, y miró a Harry, haciéndole señas, mientras se mantenía en equilibrio en la escoba:

-Oh, Lily, mi dulce Lily..

-Ohhhhh, mamiiiiiiiiii ucheee mamiiiiiiiii

-La rosa es roja –le dio la rosa a su esposa.- la violeta, azul….

-achuuuuuul

Harry le quiso quitar del pelo, la que le puso para dársela, pero no alcanzaba. Entonces optó por lo más simple, le dio un besito pegajoso a su mamá. Ella rió, al igual que padre e hijo, y James lo repitió, ya de una vez, entero:

La rosa es roja, la violeta, azul, **(1)**

La miel es dulce, y también lo eres tú.

La sonrisa de Lily era tan amplia, que la podrían ver hasta los vecinos. Le fue a dar un beso a su marido, pero él rehusó, escapándose con su escoba, y gritando o berreando:

-¡Te espero abajo!¡Te quiero, Lily!

Y cuando bajó por las escaleras, con Harry en brazos, se encontró con su banquete particular: Tostadas, zumo de naranja, café, e incluso pastel de chocolate. En la mesa solo había un papel doblado en dos. Lily dejó a Harry sobre su trona, mientras iba a leer la nota. Todo estaba tan perfecto, que no se dio cuenta de que Sirius asomaba la cabeza por la cocina, para llevarse a Harry de paseo, o algo así, en su moto, y dejar a los felices progenitores celebrar un aniversario.

La nota, era de esperar que fuese la explicación de todo el orden:

¿Urgencias de última hora?

¿Quiere sorprender a alguien?

¿Una despedida de soltera?

¡Llame a chef Remus! Modalidad mágica o muggle.

Especialidades en chocolate:

¡Esculpimos cualquier cosa, en todo tipo de chocolate!

¡Espléndidos descuentos si es usted James Potter o Sirius Black!

¡Chef Remus para las ocasiones especiales!

¡A un flush de su chimenea!

Después había una foto mágica de un Remus con gorro de pastelero, y chocolate en la cara, saludando con una mano con el signo de "paz". Más abajo, la firma:

Feliz aniversario a los señores Potter.

Con amor, Remus.

-Ese Remus…

-Sí, parece que siempre arregla todo…

Lily abrazó a James

-Gracias por esforzarte tanto, amor. Que aunque Remus no hubiese preparado todo esto, me habría comido tus tostadas quemadas.

-Uhm… entonces ¿te gusta tu regalo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y la lanzó una mirada picarona:

-¿Quieres ver lo que tengo para ti? Está arriba, en nuestra habitación.

Pillando la indirecta, James estrechó más los brazos.

-Uhm ¿vamos, señora Potter?

Y el moreno se dejó arrastrar por la pelirroja, escaleras arriba. No sin antes alcanzar un par de tostadas y metérselas en la boca. Por si acaso.

* * *

**(1)** Cogido del libro "Ana la de Avonlea", de Lucy Maud Montgomery. Me hizo gracia, y quise ponerlo. 

**N/A:** ¡¡Ya está, ya está, sigan dejando reviews con cualquier cosa!!


	3. EL cumpleaños peludo de Remus Lupin

**Capítulo 3: El cumpleaños peludo de Remus Lupin.**

Se supone que el día en el que se cumplen 30 años es importante. "Una etapa nueva", dirían, o "el comienzo de la flor de la vida". Pero Remus Lupin se encontraba solo, en su casa de soltero de Tottenham Road, mientras sus amigos se estaban por ahí escondiendo en algún lugar. No de él, desde luego, y sabía que era importante el mantener a salvo el lugar donde se encontraban los Potter, pero eso no le hacía sentir mejor, es más, le hacía sentirse egoísta y culpable de no pensar en el pequeño Harry con su sonrisita tierna y amable. En Lily, con sus grandes ojos vivaces, y en James y su tono despreocupado ante cualquier situación.

Y es que eran las cuatro de la tarde y ni siquiera había recibido una lechuza. Eso al menos sí se lo merecía¿no? Pero ni por parte de Sirius recibió eso, y encima que sabía que estaría cerca de la ciudad. No, él estaba condenado a estar solo por el mundo, temiendo pasarle su maldición a otro. Pero no se esperaba estar sin sus amigos el día de su cumpleaños. Nunca, desde los once años, había pasado un solo año sin que Sirius, James y Peter le felicitaran y le regalaran una locura. A los doce, una sustancia extraña, que resultó ser veritaserum robado a Snape. A los trece, una snitch, pero no las del juego, sino el pájaro que se utilizaba antiguamente. A los catorce, una máquina enorme que resultó ser un videojuego muggle llamado _comecocos_ que le tuvo viciado alrededor de cuarenta días… y así sucesivamente a lo largo de los años.

Tenía que reconocer que ese año tenía más ilusión que nunca, al saber que habría alguien más en su mesa ese día: Harry, con diez meses, ya podía andar, cayéndose cada tres pasos. Se sentía orgulloso, sabiendo que aunque no tenía familia en cuestión de sangre, la tenía en sentimientos, y así, iba creciendo.

Pero ahí estaba, solo en el sillón, con un gorrito blanco en forma de cono, bastante ridículo, y con un montón de comida que resultaría un desperdicio en cuanto pasaran un par de horas más.

_Flashback… justo un año antes…_

_-¡Felicidades!_

_-¿Qué?¿Por qué?_

_-¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de tu cumpleaños, Remi Lupiliiii? –Lily puso una voz aflautada que hizo reír al cumpleañero. _

_-Claro, pero… ¿no teníais que estar en alguna misión? Bueno, Lily, tú no, pero…-Lily, con su tripa casi a punto de explotar, empezó a mirarle mal.- esto… ya sabes, porque es peligroso por el bebé, no porque estuvieras gord…_

_-¡Felicidades Moony¡Veintinueve años¡Y seguimos tan guapos como siempre! Bueno, he de decir que la madurez te sienta un poco mal, no como a mí…_

_-Padfoot, pero si tú no has madurado nunca…_

_-¿Dónde está la comida?_

_-James, pareces un muerto de hambre, ni que no te diera de comer en casa…_

_-Pero tú no haces los pasteles como Remus. _

_-¿Dónde dejo los regalos?_

_-Ahí, Peter, donde mesa pequeña._

_-¡Pero no cabe!_

_-¿Qué me habéis comprado?_

_-¡Es una sorpresa!_

_-¡Tengo hambre!_

_-James,¿por qué no te callas de una vez?_

_-Fin del flashback-_

El barullo de las fiestas era lo que más añoraba. Las discusiones banales por la comida, la satisfacción de haber hecho algo bien por una vez, o los estornudos de Lily porque tenía alergia a las plantas de la entrada. No le hacían falta ni regalos, ni grandes fiestas, solo preparaba la comida sabiendo que era lo que más le gustaba a los merodeadores (junto a las chicas y las bromas, claro, y no por ese orden necesariamente.)

Entonces sonó un débil picoteo en la ventana. Una pequeña lechucita blanca, casi una cría, llevaba un sobre enorme, que parecía ser un howler. Dejándola entrar, la dio un poco de agua, y tocó el sobre:

-No me extraña que haya tardado tanto, es un howler muy pesado para ti, pequeña. Espera¿howler¿Por qué coño tienen que enviarme un howler a mí, encima que tardan?

Pero el howler se abrió, y no salieron gritos, solo una vocecita, la de Harry, amplificada, diciendo:

-Paaaaaaaaaaa ¡no me acuerdooooo! –murmullos- vaaaaale… ¡Felicidadeeeeexxx Tío RRRRemusssssssssssssh!¿Lo he hedcho ben?¡De verdad! Ahhhh…¿cómoooo?¡Aaah!¡toca el shobre y pide tu desheoooo!¡Te Quero tío Remushh!

Y el sobre cayó al suelo.

Como si fuera una tarta, tocó el sobre, y deseando que sus amigos estuvieran con él, sopló. En ese momento algo se encogió en su estómago y un remolino de colores se amontonaba a su alrededor, mezclándose y formando una estela psicodélica de colores que ya estaba pensando Remus si se había fumado algo en los últimos minutos. Cuando notó que ya había suelo firme debajo de sus pies (y de su culo, ya de paso), abrió los ojos, pero aún estaba sobre él esa masa de colores uniformes. Luego empezó a oír voces:

-Joder, James… no tenías que haberlo hecho así.

-¡Bueno, pidió un deseo y supuse que sería estar con nosotros!

-¿En serio? Yo hubiese pedido estar con una tía en una playa, o algo así

-Dentro de lo posible, Sirius. Si Remus hubiera pedido que nosotros estuviéramos a salvo, obviamente no se podría realizar.

-Venga, Prongs, que pronto es mi cumple…

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, pesado?

-Regálame algo, andaaaaa… que ya he visto lo que le habéis regalado a Remus… jooo…

-Mira,¿qué es eso?

-Parece Remus, pero está borroso

-¿Seguro que el traslador funcionaba bien?

-No era un traslador… solo si deseaba estar con nosotros se convertiría en un traslador, así que no sé cómo habrá viajado hasta aquí… vamos, si es uno de esos torbellinos normales que te agarran del estómago y te hacen girar, o un teretranpote de esos que dicen en la Telelisión.

Pero el pequeño Harry, a gatas, ya se había adelantado para examinar ese gran bulto que supuestamente era Remus. Con sus deditos impregnados de algo que parecía ser compota de manzana, le dio unos toquecitos en la cara de Remus, embadurnándolo entero.

Cuando Remus recobró el conocimiento, se encontró con la escena que había deseado: sus amigos, con regalos en la mano, y gritando: "¡Felicidades!"

En pocos minutos, y sin darse cuenta, estaba sentado en un sillón, y Lily le dio un plato… poco después ya estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel que sabía a rayos y tenía un aspecto aún peor, mientras Harry gateaba de un lado a otro, escapando de un Sirius que quería ponerle una chaquetita de cuero a juego con la suya.

-¡Ahora los regalos!

-¿Pero esto no es un sueño?

-¡Remus?¿Todavía sigues grogui o qué?

-Pero… ¡es que es surrealista!¡Vi muchos colorines y torbellinos multicolores!

-Bueno, la magia no es del todo exacta… mientras no te hayas dejado atrás el estómago o un pulmón…

-¿Qué?

-No, nada… ¡regalos!

Como siempre, Sirius fue el primero. Era… ¿un libro? Remus, extrañado, le miró.

-¿Qué….?

-¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!

Cuando las tapas fueron abiertas, una tarta salió disparada a la cara de Remus, que se quedó más sorprendido que enfadado, mientras los demás se reían de él.

-Qué truco más viejos… parecéis más niños que Harry… -desaprobaba Lily.

-¡Venga Remus, pasa a la siguiente!

Con miedo, Remus pasó la página. Pero esta vez no había tarta ni broma. Había fotos. Fotos de él y sus amigos, de su familia. Volvió a mirar a Sirius, que le respondió, comprendiendo el significado. Eran tiempos peligrosos, y podía ser el último cumpleaños que celebraban… todos juntos.

El regalo de la familia Potter fue algo más práctico, una bufanda hecha de una piel extraña, que seguramente tendría más propiedades que la de abrigarse del frío.

Cuando ya pasó la excitación del momento, y la familia del licántropo se encontraba disfrutando de un momento agradable que nunca repetirían, el pequeño Harry entró gateando, empujando un pequeño paquete con la cabeza, y seguido por Lily que sonreía.

Curioso, cogió el paquete:

-¿Es para mí, Harry?

Como si fuese la pregunta más graciosa del mundo, Harry rió, gritando un "chiiiiiiii" que se oyó en una manzana, y agitando los bracitos, como si creyera que pudiese volar.

Cuando lo abrió, vio una tarjeta enorme, que leyó en voz alta:

-"Espero que esto no te dé tantos problemas peludos".

Por supuesto, era una cría de conejo blanco, con un enorme lazo azul en el cuello, que Harry bautizaría más tarde como "Conedjito".

Desde fuera, nadie podía oír nada, ya que el encantamiento Fidelio funcionaba muy bien. Pero si alguien lo oyera, el sonido que podría oír sería el de una familia feliz.


End file.
